Fantasmas
by GirlSchifffer
Summary: "Pero primero, antes de continuar con su labor Sargento Rivaille despídase finalmente de nosotros, déjenos partir, se lo ruego."


**Notas de la autora:** En fin, este fic lo había leído desde hace semanas. Y hoy recordé que estaba pendiente a traducir. Así que aquí esta. Espero que les guste.

_Agregando rápidamente, como ya dije mi fic "Errores" no lo actualizare hasta el Domingo 29. Lamento hacerles esperar._

**Notas de traducción:** Este fic oficialmente pertenece a **inkbender****. **Yo solo tengo permiso de traducirlo. Solo eso.

* * *

Maldito papeleo.

Rivaille se tomó un momento para descansar su frente en la palma de su mano. Era considerando ante todo, el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, y el mundo entero dentro de las murallas lo sabía. ¿Entonces por qué tenía que estar en una oficina llenando papeles?

Sus ojos demostraban pesadez por tantas páginas escritas. Él no debería estar tachando palabras sin sentido en un papel del gobierno que solo se mantendría como dato en una oscura nave de almacenamiento. Tal vez deberían darle ese trabajo a Hanji en vez de a él. Él no debería ser el encargado de hacer esa mierda, sobre todo en altas horas de la noche.

No se sentía con ganas de hacer todo ese trabajo.

Sus párpados se cerraron cuando escucho el ruido familiar de una taza posarse suavemente en el escritorio. Su brazo derecho se movió por puro instinto, agarrando así el mango caliente de la copa y levantándola cerca de su nariz. El aroma del café dándole la bienvenida solamente hizo que despertara un poco; sus ojos se abrieron a la búsqueda de la hermosa sonrisa de Petra.

"Parecía que necesitabas algo que te estimulara", le dijo con cariño.

Rivaille solo se limitó a tomar un sorbo de aquella bebida dulce, pero por supuesto no tenía por qué preocuparse, ya que Petra siempre esperaba el tiempo suficiente para que la temperatura del líquido estuviese a un nivel razonable para él, ella siempre le agregaba una pizca de café a la mezcla para que así el azúcar denótese más y le dejase un sabor agradable en la boca

"Gracias", agradeció en voz ronca, tomando otro sorbo de la taza, para después dejarla de lado y retomar la pluma para disponerse a seguir con su labor.

La sensación de papel escapando de debajo de su mano izquierda hizo al sargento aplicar presión sobre la pila de documentos. Erd río en voz baja mientras le quitaba los papeles a su mayor, dejándolo con solo la primera hoja. Gunter se posó alado de su compañero para ver como el sargento le reclamaba con vehemencia, "Erd devuélveme lo papeles, ahora, es una orden."

"Sargento", dice Gunter intentando razonar con él, "intente completar su trabajo cuando este mejor emocionalmente, es lo mejor."

Siendo francos el psique del sargento estaba un poco fuera de lugar, así que solo admitió su derrota en silencio, normalmente el sería capaz de mantener la calma en cualquier situación. Sin embargo, hoy era la excepción. Le había parecido un largo, largo día, y mucho (demasiado) había ocurrido.

Él se encontraba muy, muy cansado.

Aun así, mantenía su expresión severa mientras se inclinaba a su izquierda, tratando de mirar así a Erd que se escondía detrás de Gunter. Por desgracia, desde su posición actual, su torso era demasiado pequeño para dar cara al chico. "Erd. Dámelos, ahora."

"He pasado muchas tardes sellado en mi oficina la documentación física de todos los métodos técnicos con los cuales he llevado a cabo el exterminio de todos los titanes que he matado", contó Auruo mientras pavoneaba por el lado derecho de Gunter. "Y para ser sincero, a pesar de mis grandes logros, incluso mi productividad en eso disminuye drásticamente después de la primera hora. Si usted no toma un descanso sargento, nada bueno saldrá de eso."

"¿Estás tratando de imitar al sargento frente al sargento?" grito Petra indignada. "No sólo es muy poco convincente, sino que también te hace ver realmente estúpido."

"No discutan de una manera tan poco profesional cuando el sargento está aquí con nosotros", interrumpió Gunter antes de que aquella discusión llegase más lejos.

Erd salido detrás de la espalda de Gunter para que su mayor lo viera. Camino y dejo la gruesa pila de documentos de nuevo en el escritorio. "No llene esto por el momento", murmuro, retrocediendo lentamente hacia la salida de la oficina. "Espere hasta que se haya recuperado de la lucha con aquel monstruo."

"Por lo menos, espere hasta mañana por la mañana, antes de regresar a su trabajo", agrego con firmeza Gunter.

"A pesar de lo fuerte que es, debe descansar" Auruo declaro a sabiendas, después salio con Gunter por la puerta.

Petra se quedó hasta el último. Sus ojos brillan, y suavemente le dedico una tierna sonrisa antes de irse "Pero primero, antes de continuar con su labor Sargento despídase finalmente de nosotros, déjenos partir, se lo ruego."

El pelinegro miro en silencio como la chica desaparecía, cerrando finalmente la puerta.

Silencio, la habitación se quedó nuevamente en silencio.

La taza perfecta de café se había ido.

Su pluma todavía descansaba en su mano derecha.

La pila intacta de documentos en blanco se concentraba frente a él. Los ojos de Rivaille se posaron hacia abajo mirando así la primera página:

**Nombre: Petra Ral**

**Género: Mujer**

**Edad: 22 años**

**Afiliación: Legión de Reconocimiento**

**Estado:**

"Fallecida". Eso es lo único que tenía que escribir. Tenía que escribir páginas y páginas de papeleo sobre el servicio militar y la muerte de Petra Ral. La muerte de Gunter Schulz. De Auruo Bossard y de Erd Gin. Todo acerca de los últimos sacrificios sin sentido que su equipo hizo por la humanidad.

Durante mucho tiempo, en lugar de dedicarse al papeleo se quedó acunando su cabeza entre sus brazos.

Fin


End file.
